Spark of Madness
by jiapryor
Summary: It's always been me; my own self. Drugs have gotten to me. My mother's gotten to me. Life has gotten to me, and I'm dying under its giant weight. I need to find that one constant: Annabeth. PERCABETH.


**Um. New story. PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. **

**This takes place in really none of the books...well, you'll see... but not in this chapter. **

**PERCABETH!...minimal-largest- I don't even really know. TONS OF ANGST. Percy centered. _It will be his Point of View unless I specify otherwise. _**

_**-** I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Out of all of the people who silently attempted to slide their gargantuan frames in through this miniscule crack in the door, I enjoyed the thin lady the most. She could actually fit without having to further open the door. The action that lead toward me liking her was that she knocked first—common courtesy. The others had barged in, raising all sorts of Cain.

"Percy," she called sympathetically from the hallway. "My name is Tegan… your mother wanted me to speak with you. Would that be alright with _you_?" She put emphasis on my name. She made sure it was alright with me.

She wore these thick framed glasses that were rather large for her tiny, ovular face. Her dirty blonde hair trailed half way down her back, the ends slightly curling. The girl didn't have this aura about her that warned me to not trust her—only squeaking out tid bits of useless information. Unlike the others, she came in alone—without clipboards, brief cases—and she spoke to me like I was something more than a statistic in this hospital.

She was pretty, too. She wasn't anything close to resembling one of those whores—with their layers of makeup dripping down their pathetic faces— I had fucked before I came here. The girl dressed like a woman who was just out and about. Her appearance gave nothing away about her job—psychologist.

I loathed her clothes; they deceived me. I was pissed now, and didn't want her to be around me now. I stopped looking at her because she was clouding my mind. I was repulsed at the sight of her.

It's humorous how my feelings changed so quickly, but it's something I wouldn't need to be concerned about.

"How are you today, Percy? You know, I've heard good things about you." I could hear it in her voice. She was grinning. I hated her. I despised _Tegan_.

Was it too soon to declare my utter resentment for someone? No. That's why I never ask myself questions. I never get an honest response. I always respond with what I wanted to hear.

I lifted my head to look at her again, but I never changed my position. My knees remained pulled up to my chest, and my arms wrapped themselves around my shins. I kept my chin tucked into my knees, and I glowered at her silently. Deciding that I wasn't going to play along with her, I slid my face downwards, away from her.

I felt the bed I had been sitting in sink lower near the foot of it. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Damn it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She started off with the questions that already had the answers to them that were on my file, but I assumed she liked to run her mouth needlessly.

"How old are you?"  
"When is your birthday?"  
"Who do you live with?"  
"Have you ever smoked, done drugs, or consumed alcohol?"

I lightly chuckled at that question. The question should have been: 'what drugs or alcohol _haven't_ you consumed?'

My answer: whatever my mom didn't bring home.

"Okay, here's the deal," I muttered testily without answering any of her previous answers, "I'll give you one memory of my life if it's one less question you have to ask." My fingers started to busy themselves with my other fingers, cracking them and just rubbing my cuticle line. After my proposition, I remained silent once more, taking in the intricate details about her. She had a small tan mole on her neck where my Adam's apple would be. Her nails looked finely manicured—pretentious bitch.

I'm judgmental. Fucking sue me. I _dare_ you.

She—_Tegan_—was still deliberating over my proposal. Her light brown eyes closed themselves for a sliver of time and then reopened, shining and staring at me. _Tegan_ placed a smirk on her face and nodded once, slightly.

Glaring at her, I stated, "You had better not interrupt me, I swear to God. If you do, I refuse to talk to you—or anyone for that matter—the rest of the time I'm here. Understand?" Talking down to her made me feel blissful inside.

She plastered that fake smile on her face again. "I totally understand!"

"Well, I've always gotten this rush when I would read about drug and alcohol addictions. It's almost as if I could put a face with the fake names used on the internet and imagine the people living their fucked up lives, craving that high no matter what the costs. I could always envision them writhing on the floor in pain from withdrawal, desperately pleading for more drugs. It faithfully caused a slight smirk to grace itself upon my cheek.

"It was their only dependence, and with that dependence came something similar to love—infatuation. It was a compelling force that swallowed the people in. The everlasting process of getting hooked and deciding to stop were all short bursts of infatuation that continually kept chopping at their lives.

"I realized that. It was what kept them going for another day. Those drugs gave them a reason to wake up in the morning.

"Through that, I created a justification for drugs and alcohol. Mentally, I made it alright for the usage of narcotics.

"I couldn't wait for health during school—it was the only reason I attended."

_Tegan_ was staring at me, as if I had done something magnificent. She opened her mouth to begin talking but then mentally decided against it. I heard her grind her teeth—rather hardly for a delicate mouth like hers—and open her book that was stationed on her lap. She swiftly opened it, flipping through pages rapidly. I assumed that she was searching for something which I believed was no relevance to me.

I scratched my arm and stared indifferently at the door before I saw it creak open. Male shoes were the first thing I noticed to enter this minute threshold. I was so excited, and I sure as hell couldn't hide it.

I placed this lopsided leer on my face and declared, "My spark of madness is firing like _crazy_."

* * *

**As you guys can see, _Percy is MAJOR out of character_. **  
**I really do hope you guys are okay with it. **

**It's not done... it's taking its own direction; I'm merely typing it out for you :D**

_**So, I'm hoping that I could possibly get some reviews. Please? I won't be a whore grubbing review whore... (wow). So, I'll update regardless.**_** :) **

**Thank you SO much for reading this!**

**~ Jia **


End file.
